


Buttercream

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Frosting, Love, M/M, Mind Meld, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rimming, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, pour some sugar on EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has been distant. Spock is unsure of what he has done wrong. </p><p>FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> This is a late, LATE birthday present for my darling [Yeaka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka)~! <3 you. It turned out more cavity inducing than expected. ;P

The Vulcan made his way down the pavement efficiently, trying to quell the feeling of unease that filled him as he neared the apartment complex. It was rare that he had finished his surveys so quickly on the progress of the Enterprise's rebuild, but something made him want to get home to Jim as quickly as possible. Since Jim awoke in the hospital, he and the doctor had taken to monitoring the other man's recovery, at least until Spock had found it necessary to move in with the human. Partially out of need, and partially out of the relationship that had unexpectedly blossomed between the two of them. Things had seemed perfect, they had become intimate, enough so that they had melded. But in the last week, Jim had shied away from those intimacies.

Spock tried hard not to be hurt by the cutoff. After all, he and Jim had only been melding together for the last three months. Still, when the other man barred him from sharing minds, it made the Vulcan feel irrationally adequate. Was it something he had done? Something he had shared that Jim hadn't wanted to see? It was hard to imagine so with all of the captain's eager responses, bright and bubbly and happy. 

And yet. . . Jim was hiding something.

It was illogical. They had shared so much since the fall of the Enterprise, since the wrath of Khan. Spock had temporarily moved in with the captain while he recuperated. And then suddenly, they were together. It felt right, moreso than he had ever felt with Nyota. But now, whenever the other man was hiding, Spock could only feel that Jim did not want the Vulcan finding out.

He could only wait to see what the future held for the two of them.

The walk to the apartment that they shared have become a pleasant one, despite the growing barrier between them. It made him feel as if there were something worth coming home to, something to look forward to instead of working late due to sheer boredom. 

Something was wrong. Spock could tell the instant he keyed into the flat. A thin whiff of smoke came from the kitchen, along with no small amount of cursing.

The scene in the kitchen was total chaos. Smoke eked out of the oven, Jim's clothes lay in a pile on the floor, covered in what appeared to be strawberry preserves. The captain, currently in his boxer briefs was unsuccessfully batting out a fire on the stove. Flour was everywhere, dusting the blonde's brow and hair like a smattering of snowflakes. A large bowl of buttercream lay on its side, oozing out onto the table. 

"Jim, what is going on?" Spock queried, and the blonde nearly jumped out of his skin. His initial shock quickly changed into a look of guilt.

"Jesus, Spock, you scared me! I. . . uh. . . it's not what it looks like." He started, looking around at everything lying out, fire forgotten for the moment.

The Vulcan crossed the room, and smothered the flames with a pot lid. The contents of said pot were crusted and indiscernible. "It looks like you are trying to burn down the apartment."

"Nooo, I just. . . Oh shit!" Jim swore, opening the oven. A billow of smoke rose ominously from the oven door, and for the first time in weeks, Spock felt an emotion squeeze through the bond they shared. 

_Disappointment._

Spock tentatively reached out to him with reassurance in his mind, while the other man slipped on an oven mitt, and retrieved the blackened substance in the oven. It smelled like burnt vanilla and nutmeg. 

"You were baking? Why?" he asked, fully well knowing that the art of baking was not included in the captain's long list of skills. Exasperated, Kirk plopped the pan down on the stove next to the burnt pot. A grimace marred his features, and the Vulcan tentatively reached out to him with his mind.

Brick by brick, the barrier between them toppled down and ceased to be.

 _I thought it would be perfect/I tried/I mean, how hard can it be to make Plomeek soup from scratch/To bake a vegan birthday cake/This sucks_ Thoughts tumbled between them, and Jim cast his gaze to the floor. 

"I just wanted to surprise you. . . for your birthday." He mumbled, and when those bottomless blue eyes rose to meet his own, Spock was almost taken aback.

Birthdays had never been an important event on Vulcan, the date was merely a mark to measure one's age, nothing more. When he was a child, his mother would go out of his way to try and infuse her human culture upon the day, by giving him special presents, by baking him treats. As illogical as it was, the gestures always made a little bit of the hurt that came with being of two worlds a little more bearable, though at the time he had been too proud to tell his mother that.

Jim must have felt something of the memory, or saw a change in Spock's static expression, because his face fell even more. "Dammit, I'm sorry. I tried really hard, I just wanted to give you something special, you know?"

Spock reached out to cup his lover's face in the palm of his hand, an intimacy that the other man didn't understand in quite the same way, but the Vulcan savored the contact nonetheless. "How could you think that you have not already given me something special?" His thumb reached over and swiped a stray dusting of flour from his nose. "I have you, alive. To me, that makes every day that we can be together like this a gift." 

The blonde looked up into his eyes, disappointment in his face falling away. Tenderly, he mirrored Spock's gesture, hand cupping the Vulcan's smooth cheek. Then, his lips were upon Spock's own with a voracious kiss, tongue parting plush lips and dominating his own. No one could say that Kirk didn't know how to use his assets. When he finally broke the kiss, it was with a deep and overwhelming feeling of love between their bond.

"I just wish I could have given you everything that you deserve." He stated sadly, and the Vulcan arched an eyebrow.

Spock dipped his index and middle fingers into the buttercream oozing on the table and brought the substance to the blonde's lips. "The day is not ended. There is no reason that you can't."

The blonde watched with a bit of shock, fully well knowing that the Vulcan just didn't like touching things, based on how intimate an act it was considered. But devilishly, his face lit up. He grabbed Spock's wrist and guided it up in front of his face. Blue eyes half lidded and definitely aroused, Jim's pink tongue flicked out past his lips, and lapped at the creamy frosting until the pinkish skin beneath was unmasked. Spock shuddered at the sensation, fully will knowing that his ears were most likely flushing green under the touch. But there was no need for composure here. The Vulcan's breath hitched as he watched his captain, his lover take his fingers into his mouth all the way to the knuckle. 

Perhaps Jim would never know the just how strong the feeling was that overcame him, that parted his lips and made his knees feel weak, but thankfully, their bond was strong enough to share the pleasure. It was also strong enough that he did not have to look down at the human's tented boxer briefs to know that he too was benefiting from the feeling. 

As Spock's fingers slid from his captain's mouth, clean and moist, Jim grinned wolfishly. "You're the only person I know who sucking their fingers is like a blowjob." He teased, and the raven haired man's lip quirked slightly upwards. "It makes me wish I'd made all sorts of finger foods for dinner. Barbeque. . . french fries. . . pizza. . . really melty ice cream cones. . ."

"I do not. You probably would have burned all of that. Including the ice cream." Before Jim could retort, Spock picked him up and planted him on the table next to the upended frosting. "You always manage to accomplish the impossible." 

Jim grinned widely. Quickly, he dabbed two fingers into the frosting and brushed them across the Vulcan's lips. Before Spock could say a word, the blonde leaned up and licked across his mouth, tongue demanding entrance. He allowed it, their mouths locked together with sweetness. Spock had to admit, for what a disaster the rest of the cooking seemed to be, the frosting was delicious.

The blonde's hands groped at his dress jacket, a definite need pushing at their bond. Gently, Spock pushed him away. "Let me get undressed, Jim. I do not need to ruin another one."

Kirk chuckled, leaning back against the counter. "Aw come on, the dry cleaner did wonders. I think you're more worried you might run into someone on the way there like last time." He smirked, backside very close to the frosting. The Vulcan looked away, just in case his face did betray him. It had been aggravating, running into an overly curious Southern doctor on the way to the cleaners, one who asked many questions as to the disarray of two dress uniforms, one obviously not Spock's. 

He folded his jacket over a chair and went on to unbutton his shirt. "You should know by now, Vulcans do not worry. I was merely trying to diminish the chances that the good doctor might run into me again and suffer embarrassment due to our joining." The shirt joined the jacket and he turned to look Jim in the eye.

Spock paused as he turned, hands on his fly. The blonde still leaned against the table, but now his thumbs were tucked into his waistband of his underwear, slowly tugging the elastic down. By the look on Jim's face, he knew exactly what he was doing, and the reaction it would cause in the Vulcan's body. Suddenly, his pants felt a little more snug, and his heart beat a little faster in his side. 

"Bones is Bones. You know he's just overprotective. He just doesn't want to think about the two of us getting freaky." Jim stated nonchalantly, thumbs wriggling back and forth, the ministrations giving more and more of a glimpse of sunkissed skin, The head of his cock strained just below the waistband, a trail of golden brown hair trailing down to it. The Vulcan swallowed hard.

"I hardly consider fornicating 'getting freaky'," Spock stated, allowing his pants to drop amongst the detritus on the floor, cleaners be damned. The blonde smirked at him.

"Depends on how you're doing it, like, for example, if food was invol-" Jim's voice cut off into an off as the Vulcan pushed him backwards onto the table. Immediately, Spock rutted against the other man, the friction of their underwear between them maddening. Jim groaned, ass pushed into the frosting. "Spock, you're pushing me into-"

The Vulcan tried not to be harsh with the last bit of clothing encasing his lover's body, but the boxer briefs ripped all the same. It was an amazingly erotic scene, Jim coated in the sticky sweet substance, and cock straight and already leaking precum. The blonde's eyes were half lidded as Spock removed the rest of the fabric from Jim's legs. He had to grit his teeth to keep composed.

How could he have denied the other man's feelings for him? They were flowing off of the man like a waterfall into a depthless pool of passion. Truly, Jim had done an incredible job of hiding these feelings from him. "I just wish I had something really delicious for you." He murmured, and the Vulcan's mouth slightly quirked upwards. He allowed Jim to feel all of his love, all of his need for him. the human gasped, cock twitching just from the sheer force of the connection.

 _Of course you have something delicious for me._ Spock intoned through his mind, right before his mouth closed over the Captain's cock. Jim trembled in his mouth, the man mewling deep in his throat as Spock swallowed inch by inch of him. It was not something that the Vulcan had ever done for the blonde, and the other man hadn't seemed to mind considering all the things that Vulcans seemed to think were not acceptable in a relationship. But their time together in the wake of Khan had brought them closer, close enough that there seemed to be nothing that Spock would not do for his Captain.

Considering the amount of times that the blonde had gone down on him, Spock had started to become an expert on what made a blowjob perfect. His anatomy was not so different than Jim's that all of the things that felt good for him would be the same for his partner. As his lips descended he took great care to memorize every vein on his lover's erection. Jim moaned deeply when he got to the root, nose buried in golden pubic hair. The Vulcan stopped, mouth tantalizingly wet and warm, to inhale that scent that unmistakably Jim.

Unmistakably his. 

The Captain's cock slid out of Spock's mouth with a slick sounding pop, and Jim grinned down at him like it was Christmas, and he'd gotten the biggest gift under the tree. The thought of what the Vulcan was about to do transmitted between them before Jim had a moment to react, but could do nothing as Spock licked a trail down his balls. For a moment, he thought that the blonde might shake apart he was trembling so hard. His tongue continued its journey down the soft sensitive flesh behind his testicles, and Jim started to moan unabashedly.

"Oh, oh shit Spock, you're killing me here!" The blonde groaned,hips bucking under the magic of that tongue. The Vulcan only answered by grabbing his legs and spreading them further apart. There was a small tinge of satisfaction as pure arousal passed through the bond, Jim's thoughts becoming incoherent.

Spock drew his tongue down the line of Jim's crack, vanilla frosting coating his tongue with subtle sweetness. The blonde stared down at him in shock, elbows shaking from the effort of keeping him propped up. "Oh Spock, Spock, shit, don't stop!" He babbled, and the Vulcan could only follow his Captain's orders.

His tongue delved into the crack, tongue probing for the soft ring of muscle hidden between them. Jim's voice started to take on a trilling cadence, and if not for his hands holding the captain's thighs, Spock knew that the man would be ramming his ass into his face. At least he was doing this right. He was successful as his tongue met the puckered orifice, and started to lap at it. 

If he were to estimate it, Jim came undone about two seconds after his tongue pushed in. Without the bond, the human should have come instantly, but with the warning, Spock grabbed the base of his lover's cock, clamping his orgasm off. 

"Oh please, please dammit Spock, augh god, you feel so good!" Jim cried out as the Vulcan lapped at his hole, tongue teasingly flicking into his most sensitive areas. He knew he had found the right spot when the blonde started to thrash on the table, moaning out gibberish.

 _Spockspockspockfuckohpleasespockiloveyoumorepleaseiloveyougodfuck!me!PLEASE!_ His mind babbled, and that was enough for the Vulcan. His cock was easily freed from his own boxers and lined up against that twitching hole.

 _We are one, t'hy'la, now and forever._ Spock projected to him, and slid in. Jim arched off the table, arms coming to wrap around the Vulcan, hands sticky across his back. Jim trailed sloppy kisses across his chest until his mouth made it finally to the Vulcan's mouth. He groaned, and Spock could feel the absolute pleasure that the other man felt in being connected to the other man in two places.

One hand still wrapped around Jim's cock and the other gripping his hip, Spock lost all sense of gentleness, just felt the need to bury himself into his captain, his friend, his t'hy'la, his ashayam. He would never let him go again, would never leave his side, and every time his Captain made a reckless decision, he would be right there next to him.

Spock's hand moved up and down on Jim's shaft, mirroring the movement with his thrusts. It wasn't long before all barriers broke down until there was nothing left. Both men came hard, feeding off each others energies until it was impossible to tell where Spock ended and Jim began. 

The euphoria lasted longer than either man could keep track of, floating in and out of their shared consciousness, safe and warm cocooned in the shared nebula of their souls. Finally, they each started to come back to themselves but could still feel each others presence strongly. Thoughts flowed freely between them as Spock pressed his forehead against the other man's, each staring into the others eyes.

_You are mine t'hy'la._

_You're mine Spock._

_This was the best present I have ever received, Jim._

_Hey, I feel like this was my birthday present._

_I can always go for seconds. I find your cake quite enjoyable._

A laugh. _My ass is sticky._

Spock kissed him. _That is only half my fault._

_Well, maybe I should just take you out for a real meal._

_Perhaps I can just dine on you for the rest of the evening._

Jim pulled back teasingly and stuck his tongue out. _How very un-Vulcan of you. You sound downright carnivorous._

Spock reached up to stroke Jim's cheek, relishing the feel of their chests together, his softening cock starting to slip out of his lover, and the homey scent of vanilla and sex all around him. Softly, he kissed Jim on the tip of his nose. _You, t'hy'la, you bring out the best in me._

The blonde beamed at the Vulcan, grinning. _Now, if only you'd say that on the bridge._

The Vulcan gave him a look, though Jim could tell he was teasing. _Now Jim, you'll have to wait until your birthday for a wish like that._

Jim laughed aloud, and pressed his mouth back against Spock's own. _There's only one thing I'm wishing for right now, ashayam._ The desire was evident in the thought. Spock's manhood stirred inside the human, arousal at the other man using his own language, and Jim gave a little gasp. 

_Anything for you, Jim. There's still plenty of frosting to go around._

**Author's Note:**

> My title is a horrible, horrible pun. XD


End file.
